The storage industry is a multi-billion-dollar industry. Many people lack sufficient storage space, particularly when living in a small apartment house. While several free-standing closets and storage options are known, many people do not have the extra room for a free-standing structure as they require significant wall and/or floor space.
Storage units that can be mounted on the surface of a wall or door are similarly known, however these options have the disadvantage of being limited in the amount of space they can contain as they protrude from the surface upon which they are mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,925 to Osroff discloses a utility-door storage container which can be detached from door to serve as a stand-alone storage container. Storage can only occur along the back wall of Osroff which does not maximize storage space. Osroff also affixes his storage container to the door using screws which can damage the storage container itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,745 to Zagata discloses a door closet in which the closet box extends only rearwardly while the front remains coplanar with the door thus severely limiting the amount of storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,049 to Tyner discloses a storage and display door capable of having an open or a closed configuration. The display door has a curved back which extends rearwardly from the front of the door which decreases the amount of storage space. Further, the placement of the display door is not customizable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,030 to Matselboba discloses a hollow-door closet which can be used to store jewelry or other flat items in a relatively small amount of space. The device of Matselboba is limited as to the amount of space available.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0223626 to Thomas discloses a storage device mounted within a door frame to store jewelry. The device of Thomas allows for a small amount of storage space.
As illustrated above, the prior art has several disadvantages when it comes to providing customizable options for storage. These disadvantages include the amount of space available, no customization options for placement of storage unit; and mounting means damaging the storage unit. Accordingly, what is needed is a novel customizable storage system that can maximize the available space without requiring utilization of a significant amount of wall and/or floor space.